The Blue Thread
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: As the red thread of destiny, they were connected through blue thread. How? It was all started from a mass murder that happened years ago which no one knew how it began, how it happened and how it ended. He chose to live in the middle of light and dark. As how he started the Blue Thread, he didn't know how they will end. The most important thing is...now. Read to know them!
1. Introduction

_**This story is inspired by movie Wild 7. it's a pretty cool movie. the plot is quite good but there's still some ...still a good movie to enjoy. you should watch it in your free time.**_

_**but this story is not as good as the movie. just something i want to share with you.**_

_**let see if your guesses about the Blue Thread members are true!**_

_**i didn't own Fairy Tail, not even Wild 7.**_

She walked gently into the hall after the door opened. All the eyes were on her. They praised her beauty. She was glowing in her white wedding dress. Her groom waited smilingly at the end of the way. Her face felt warm as their eyes met. Luckily the red blusher painted on her cheeks hid her blush. He held her hand as she reached him. He couldn't help but praised himself how lucky he was to have her as his wife.

_Ready._

His thumb brushed against her hand. Gently, he pulled her hand around his arm. A man in front of them smiled. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. She grabbed her husband-to-be's arm. He panicked.

"Juvia, are you alright?"

She couldn't answer him. She couldn't feel her limbs and her body weakened. She fell onto the floor. Her heart raced and she breathed faster.

"Juvia!" He shook her body.

Slowly, her eyes closed.

Some people ran to them to help and to see clearly what had happened. A small woman with blue hair searched her heart beat from her wrist and her neck.

"I'm sorry," she said.

The groom shocked. He took his hand into his pocket, searched for something. Before he could reach the thing he looked for, a hand, from nowhere, grabbed his hand. He looked at the owner. A man with blue hair was smiling at him. At the same time, his bride woke up. She reached his pocket and took out that 'thing'. After that, she gave it to the blue-haired man. It was a small bottle with a clear liquid in it. Another man came and cuffed the groom and took him away. The blue-haired man and the bride shook their hands.

"Juvia! Boss!" the earlier blue-haired girl shouted. The two of them quickly ran to her and jumped into her car. The driver was an old man, in his 40's.

"Five minutes. Can we make it, Macao-san?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Three minutes is enough, Boss," he said and smirked.

All of them smiled except the bride.

As they reached their destination, the blue-haired man pulled the bride and ran into the building with the blue-haired girl lead the way. At one end, a small girl with long blue hair waited for them.

"Levy-san, Juvia-san, Boss!" she shouted and quickly showed them the way.

"Romeo, how's inside?" the Boss asked, pushed his ear.

They reached one huge door. The bride tried to steady her breath.

"Now!" Romeo answered.

The huge door opened and a harmony melody heard. Juvia inhaled deeply. Her Boss and Levy was no longer with her. Only the small girl.

"Juvia-san," the girl called when she didn't move. Juvia nodded. She walked into the hall. Again. But this time the groom wasn't waiting for her. He didn't even looking at her.

**Boss – **_Juvia, where's your smile?_

**Juvia - **_…_

**Boss – **_You're getting married, Juvia. Smile._

**Juvia - **_…_

**Boss – **_Wendy, make sure Juvia smiles._

**Wendy – **_Jellal-san ,I'm not involve in this. We all knew that Juvia-san never smiles._

**Levy – **_At least, smile on your wedding. Your real wedding!_

**Boss – **_Thank you, Levy. So Juvia, smile._

**Juvia - **_…._

Wendy glanced at Jellal and Levy on the second floor. They smiled at her. Wendy shook her head. The next time she glanced at them, Macao and Romeo joined them.

"Juvia Loxar, do you agreeto take Gray Fullbuster as your husband and promise to be on his side in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and cherish your life as long as you could live?"

"I do," she said, without hesitation.

**Boss – **_Good, Juvia._

**Wendy – **_Boss! (half-whispered)_

"Gray Fullbuster, do you agreeto take Juvia Loxar as your wife and promise to be on her side in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and cherish your life as long as you could live?"

"I do," the groom answered.

"Now, I announced you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

**Boss and others – **_Congratulations, Juvia (unison and half-whispered)_

**_Wendy – _**_You guys…(sighed)_

The newly married couple was celebrated in a garden-decorated lawn. Tables and chairs were decorated with white and pink clothes.

**Boss – **_Wendy, take care of Juvia. Tell her, I give her one week holidays for honeymoon. See you tomorrow, Wendy._

**Wendy – **_Yes, Boss._

:D *** :D

Juvia followed her husband into his house. A luxurious apartment but not very big. Inner decoration was simple and neat. The walls were painted white. The furniture was wood-based and the floor was mosaicked.

"Here's the room. You can put your things in the closet." Gray opened a door to their room. Juvia nodded and entered the room.

The room was simple too. There was a huge bed at one corner of the room, close to the wall. Opposite to it was a sliding door to balcony. Behind the door was the closet. She opened it. It was half full.

"Hey, you can go to sleep first. I got things to do." She nodded and he disappeared.

She changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

:D *** :D

_**Got who are the members? Wait for the next case...i'll reveal the members! Jya!**_


	2. The Blues

**Here's the chapter where i reveal what is blue thread and who are blue thread.**

**read, enjoy and review!**

**N i didn't own Fairy Tail.**

Jellal examined a file he received few minutes ago. Sometimes he glanced at his crews. Levy was busy with her computer while humming silently. Macao and his son, Romeo was playing chess. Wendy was reading a magazine. One member was missing. She was missing for one day and he already missed her. He stood up from his chair and walked to a huge oval-shaped table. He put the file on the table. Later, his members joined him. They stood around the table.

"Congratulations on our success yesterday. The liquid sent to the laboratory was confirmed as the poison used on his brides. The liquid entered blood streams through skin. As we seen yesterday, he brushed the liquid on Juvia's hand, and then the poison penetrated the skin into the blood streams. It took several seconds to take action. And, he confessed that he injected himself the cure prior using the poison," he started with previous mission.

"Luckily we replaced the poison with normal water. If not, Juvia might die," Macao said.

"That should thank to Wendy. She managed to steal the poison," Levy added.

"Alright, Blue Thread. We just got a new mission. Before I start, I hope you realized that we are in handicapped. We missed one member and someone has to take her place," Jellal explained.

"Wait? Replace the seductress?" asked Macao. He and his son then laughed. Jellal giggled.

"Fine. Go on. Laugh," said Levy. Their laugh slowly died down.

Suddenly, sound of the door to their place heard. Opened and closed. All their eyes focused on the route to the door. A woman with long, blue hair appeared.

"Juvia?" The members gaped. Jellal smiled.

"Alright, Levy. You may return to your hacking job. Our seductress is back," he announced.

Juvia stood next to Levy, waited for the leader to start his explanation.

"Thank god, you're back. I almost have to take your job," Levy whispered to her friend.

"Alright, Blue Thread. Our next mission is this." A picture projected to the wall. "His name is Bora the Prominence. He involved in human trade especially young girls." He looked to Juvia. "Juvia, you're married now. You may turn down this job and I can replace it with Levy. But don't worry; I will assign you to other job."

"Juvia is fine. It's her job," she said.

"Jellal, even if you give the job to Levy, I don't think she could accomplish it," Macao added while laughed. "I think Wendy can do better than her."

"Thank you for your compliment, Macao-san," Levy replied, glanced at him sharply. His son laughed even harder.

"So, Juvia will distract Bora while Romeo and Wendy search for information related to the trade. There's must be black and white about the trade. Make sure you find anything. Juvia, try to distract him as long as possible. Levy; find the route he used to deliver the trade. Usually human trade uses water route, but he might use the air route too." The three of them nodded understood.

"Macao-san, let's enjoy the night." The old man smiled. "There will be a ball at the ministry hall tomorrow night. He will be there. That's the only night we have."

They dismissed.

"Juvia." She was leaving when her boss called. "Is it alright for you to come? I don't want your husband to get suspicious of your job. We need to work as silent as possible, like we never exist." She nodded.

"He's away for business," she said.

"Away for business? You're married yesterday!" He obviously shocked. Levy hit his shoulder. Realized his mistake, he quickly apologized. Juvia didn't say anything but left the building.

"Sometimes I think I knew the reason of your crime. You're senseless," said Levy. Jellal watched the small hacker walked back to her computer.

"Make sure you're not detected, Levy. You're still under parole." She glanced sharply at her boss. "I'm going out," he said while walked to the door.

"Meeting your scarlet girlfriend?" Levy shouted.

"Shut up and do your job!" Levy smiled.

She turned to her computer. She had to find the route that Bora used for his human trade. Her fingers worked fast on the keyboard with her eyes on the monitor. Headphones that played songs helped her focused with her work.

"Gotcha!" She suddenly shouted with her hands up in the air. The other three members attracted to her. "I found the routes!"

"What do you mean by 'routes'? He used more than one route for the delivery?" Macao asked.

She showed them the images on her computer.

"All the routes are water routes but he used several routes. He only decides which route to use right before the delivery. Which means we need Juvia to get the route from him."

"Is that means the port also different?" he asked again. Levy nodded.

"How many routes he used altogether?" Romeo asked. Levy pushed several keys on her keyboard. An image of a map appeared.

"Thirteen routes? All five ports we have?" Macao asked.

"All five ports and three illegal ports," she added.

"There are illegal ports?" Wendy asked, after a moment of contented silent.

"From the record, he usually used the five legal ports. Illegal ports are used during emergency. However, the delivery includes his legal business. Human trade delivery decided right before the delivery," Levy explained. The other three members nodded.

"Is there any possibility that the human traded are delivered together with his legal business?" Wendy asked.

Levy quickly pushed the keys and typed something.

"Great. Well done, Wendy. They were sent on the same date but used different routes. However, there were some dates where only his legal business delivered." All of them frowned.

"Wait," Romeo interrupted. "If we could find when his next legal business will be delivered, we could find the human that will be traded."

"Possible," his father replied. The two girls nodded. "So kids, you need to find the black and white agreement between Bora and his clients and buyers, also any information related to the next delivery. Understand?" Wendy nodded.

"Dad, you don't have to act like Boss." The old man laughed.

"Okay. Thank you, Levy. Now, I'm going to get my suit for the ball. You're coming, Levy?"

"No. I haven't decide I'm going or not," she said.

"Okay. Kids, let's go get you something nice to wear tomorrow." He pulled the two kids' hands.

"I thought only Boss, you and Juvia will go to the ball. Wendy and I will barge into his office, right?" his son reminded.

"Whatever, kiddo. At least find me something great to wear."

"Yeah, right. I don't know what kind of girl you'll flirt this time. I don't know what job you do. All you do is flirting. I think Juvia does her job better."

"Hey, that is rude, son." He pushed his son's head.

Levy giggled listened to Romeo. She quite agreed with him.

"Macao-san, pick something nice for me. But I still haven't decide to go or not," Levy called.

She watched the three left. She was alone in the room. She leaned against her chair.

Levy's POV

My name is Levy McGarden. I started hacking when I was ten. I was fifteen when I was caught for hacking government database system. Now, I'm eighteen years old. I'm one of the oldest members in Blue Thread.

Another oldest member of Blue Thread is Macao Conbolt. He was charged for killing his wife. His son, Romeo Conbolt, luckily hasn't charged for any crime. But he held grudge against his father for killing his mother.

Wendy Marvell is our youngest member, two years younger than Romeo. She was caught stealing two years ago. Romeo and she are information retrievers. Wendy is twelve but she acts like she's 70's. She speaks and thinks like an old woman.

Our newest member, Juvia Loxar. She, liked Romeo, had no charge against her. She became a Blue Thread through our Boss, around a year ago. I don't know what made Boss took Juvia in. They never talk about it. She recently married to Gray Fullbuster, a young successful businessman. An arrange marriage. Her job in Blue Thread is a seductress.

And lastly, our Boss, Jellal Fernandes. He had a quite funny personality and sometimes senseless. I don't know what crime he was charged but from what I heard it was quite a big crime. He is the pioneer of Blue Thread. He has a complex relationship with a female police officer. That woman is totally distressing.

As far as I know, there's someone in government behind him. Someone might be the real reason why Blue Thread exists. I wish I could hack into the system again so I could find anything related to Blue Thread. So unluckily, I'm still under parole and I have to restrain myself from being detected. I was jailed for two weeks for hacking the government system.

All our missions we did successfully, I didn't know where Boss got them. We just make sure that all the job done perfectly, like we had planned. We don't even come in contact with the police. We are criminals, right? How the police got our finished jobs; that is Boss' jobs.

Blue Thread? I asked Boss once, 'why Blue Thread?' Even he didn't know why he called us Blue Thread. But I like it. Like, the red thread of destiny, we are connected by blue thread. Sounds ridiculous, ne?

**So, got any idea they got the Blue Thread name?hihi**


	3. Case: Trader

**Plan ...**

**Disclaimer: i didn't own Fairy Tail.**

**read, enjoy n review! :)**

:D *** :D

Jellal and Macao entered the ministry hall. He wore a white suite while the older man wore a black tuxedo. In their left ears were small earphones that connected to Levy back in their 'headquarters'. They searched for their target. Jellal glanced at Juvia, who was enjoying her drink not far from him. Suddenly, she walked away. He watched where she was going.

**Boss - **_Target spotted._

"Thank you," she said, while taking a drink from a waiter.

"Hello," a man near her greeted. Juvia smiled to him. He giggled. "I've always seen a beautiful lady with a company. May I ask where is yours?" Juvia giggled.

"Maybe I'm not that beautiful to have a company?" she said. The man's smile grew wider.

"Should I call this luck? Meeting a very beautiful lady here."Juvia smiled shyly, placed her strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm Bora." He stretched out his hand. She took it.

**Boss – **_Good. Keep it up._

"JuviaLoxar."

**Levy – **_Boss, please shut up._

"Since you're here without any company, I guess you're here for your business," he said. Juvia nodded.

"I had a small apparel boutique in town. I was quite surprised when I was invited to join this party. All great businessmen are here. I feel like I don't fit in here." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't feel that way. You should feel honoured to be invited. A young businesswoman. They must see your potential that would bring a brighter future."

"Yes, but I still feel like I'm too early to receive such honour."

**Boss – **_They're in._

"Where's you're boutique? I want to see myself and tell you how great you are."

"Well, it's in the middle of the town. Blue Thread."

**Boss – **_You haven't changed your boutique's label? I told…_

**Levy – **_Boss, can we discuss it next time?!_

"Blue Thread?THAT Blue Thread? No wonder the clothes are beautiful. The owner is very gorgeous." He surprised.

"Bora-san knows my Blue Thread?" she asked, pretended to be surprised and interested into him.

"My daughter loves Blue Thread's apparels. From what I've seen, they are beautiful." Juvia giggled.

"You have a daughter?"

**Wendy – **_We couldn't find any document._

**Romeo – **_I think he might keep it in his house._

"Why? Am I too old to have kids?" he asked her back. Juvia brushed his hair that fell on his forehead.

"No. I just couldn't believe that you're married. And have a daughter." Her hand fell to his face. "You're just too young for it." He chuckled.

"I can introduce you to my daughter. She must be excited to see you." He kissed her hand.

"I'm excited too. To know that there's someone who's appreciates my creations." He raised his brows.

"Ah, you design all the clothes. You are a great woman," he praised. She looked down to the floor and slid her hair behind her ear. She glanced at him.

**Levy – **_They are leaving._

**Boss – **_Alright. Macao-san, I'll follow Juvia._

**Macao – **_Okay._

**Romeo – **_Doing nothing again~_

**Macao – **_Shut up, kid!_

**Levy – **_Boss…_

**Boss – **_Hm?_

**Levy – **_Erza Scarlet._

**Boss – **_(sighed)..what is she doing here? Macao-san, please._

**Macao – **_Okay (slowly followed Juvia and Bora)_

**Romeo – **_Finally…_

**Levy – **_I think she's investigating Bora too._

**Boss – **_Why it must be the same case with us? (looked for Erza Scarlet)_

**Levy – **_Boss, quick! She's following Bora!_

Jellal spotted a red-haired woman in purple long dress. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Seigrein! What are you doing here?" she asked. He smiled.

"What do you think the purpose of this party?" he asked her back. He pulled her closed to his body. "Let me guess. You go against your leader AGAIN, and investigate that Bora guy. I'm right again?" She tried to push him.

"Whatever I'm doing has nothing to do with you." She stopped pushing. "What do you know about Bora?" He chuckled.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You know something!"

"Erza, you forgot something. In the underworld, I'm quite famous. They know me, and I know them. We are mutual." She pushed him again.

"If you don't want to tell me anything, then let me go." He held her tighter.

"I told you once, I'll never let you ruin my game, Erza," he whispered to her ear.

"And Seigrein, I will do whatever it takes to stop you and your useless games." He giggled.

"Then, why are you still here?" He looked into her eyes. "Am I still irresistible, just like my brother?"

" ." He put a small kiss on her lips. She stunned.

"I love you too, Erza. Goodbye." He left her alone on the dance floor.

**Boss – **_They're there yet?_

**Levy – **_Great job, Boss. I think so. Juvia haven't updated anything. But Macao-san is already outside of his house. Boss, use backdoor. I think she's looking for you._

He jumped over the gate. The road was empty.

**Boss – **_Levy, take Wendy and Romeo. Macao-san, take care of Juvia. We meet at usual place._

**Levy – **_Don't be late, Boss._

In Bora's house

Juvia gaped as she entered his house. Her eyes wandered around. She was so amazed.

"Your house is very beautiful, Bora-san." She followed him, hand-in-hand into a room. "I've never seen a house as beautiful as this. It's … amazing!" He chuckled.

He helped her sat on a luxurious sofa in a spacious room.

"No matter how beautiful the house is, it's still empty without a flower to cherish it," he said. He poured her a glass of wine.

"Your … wife?" He smiled.

"She died five years ago."

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… to…"

"It's okay, Juvia. I'm fine. It happened long ago."

"But, you can find someone to replace her. I mean…not to replace her but…hm…yeah, she's died. Hmm…at least you should enjoy your life, right?" She slid her hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip. He giggled to see her nervous.

"It's okay." He held her hand. "I still have my daughter." She took his hand and kissed it.

"But, Bora-san, your daughter still needs a mother."

He slowly kissed her. They giggled, and then they kissed again. Juvia kept him busy while putting a pill into his drink. She pushed him.

"I don't want to waste the wine. It's just too good to be wasted." She took her wine and gave him his. In one breath, she finished it. Bora smiled watched the beautiful woman and then followed her. As he put the glass back onto the table, she pushed her against the sofa and kissed him again. He hugged her tight, brought her body closed to him. However, he slowly became weak. And finally… unconscious.

Juvia inhaled deeply and climbed down his body. She brushed her lips while glanced sharply at the unconscious trader. She ran slowly to his office, located one door away from where she was.

She didn't even switch on the light. She didn't want to attract any unwanted people. She searched through piles of papers for the things she wanted. Clumsily she hit a mug caused it to fell onto the floor. A hard 'clung' sound broke the silent night. Juvia startled. Confirmed that no one would come, she resume her search.

"Looking for something, young lady?" Juvia stopped. She looked at the door.

The light switched on, revealing Macao grinned by the door. Juvia exhaled in relieved.

"Great entrance, you think so too right?" he asked. Juvia didn't reply. She continued to search for the documents."Hm, quite a house. Trading human could buy this huge house? Amazing!"

**Boss – **_Macao-san…_

**Romeo – **_He distracted again._

**Levy – **_Macao-san, helps Juvia find the documents. We don't want him find you out._

**Macao – **_Yes, sir (frowned and helped Juvia searched the documents)_

After a moment of searching and messing the room, they found the documents. Macao pulled Juvia to leave the house. However, when they crossed the room where the trader fell unconscious, Juvia stopped.

"Wait, the wine!" She ran into the room. Macao pulled her back.

"I've done it. Now, let's go!" Juvia obeyed.

When they reached the gate, Macao quickly climbed the fence and stretched his hand for Juvia.

"No way will I climb that thing." She walked to a small gate. Macao sighed and jumped to the other side. He waited for Juvia to come. The woman came with sharp gaze.

"Hey, what takes you so long?" Their boss leaned against a taxi.

"I thought we work in silent. With you here, no taxi driver, is this silent work?" Macao asked. Juvia walked ahead of him, took the front passenger seat. He quickly took the driver seat while cursed silently to Juvia. Before he entered the car, he asked Jellal to take out the taxi driver. The young leader slowly opened the car boot and took out an unconscious old man. He then entered the car.

"Quick! We're late!" He ordered Macao to drive faster. The old man was left by the road side.

At their meeting point, Levy and the two kids were waiting for them. The other members of Blue Thread arrived about 30 minutes later. Wendy sighed when she saw her boss came out of the car grinning. He never was serious. Juvia wasn't with him. He told them that he sent her home first.

He showed his team the information 'obtained' from Bora's home. After that, he asked Macao to send everyone home.

After his team left, he dialed a number. After waited for a moment, his call answered. An old man's voice heard.

"I've got the information. I hope you can instruct your kids to do their jobs properly. I'm not going to risk my team again like last time." A chuckled heard from the other end. Jellal smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry for my team's carelessness. I'll make sure they complete their parts perfectly. I appreciated for what you have done," the old man said.

"It's alright. As long as you let we do our jobs in our own way."

"Sure. I totally satisfied with your jobs. I felt like my decision years ago was the right decision."

"Thank you for that decision, sir. I'll never betray you. You have my words."

"Okay, Jellal. Thank you again." The call halted. He watched his phone for a moment before he threw his sight far ahead.

:D *** :D

**That is a loooong chapter. i easily tired when reading a long story or paragraph...even a novel.**

**I'll try to make shorter story next time!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Morning Tea

**Little chapter about Juvia.**

**actually, I can't decide this story originally about whom. that's why I didn't fill the pairing column. Maybe you can help me.**

**BTW, I didn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Still, read, enjoy and review!**

:D *** :D

Morning comes again. Juvia opened the sliding door, let the air entered her room. Morning breeze was so refreshing. She then walked to the kitchen. Prepared a cup of tea. She sat at the dining table. The clock showed 8.30 a.m. She closed her eyes, enjoyed the freshness and the calmness of the tea. It was her way of calming herself after a rough night of mission.

She never thought of joining Blue Thread or even opening an apparel boutique with Blue Thread label. At least, she had one aim that kept her alive till today.

But life was totally unexpected. Her friendship with Gray's elder sister would lead to their marriage. That woman, she was a respectable woman. She made people around her felt important. And that what made Juvia said 'yes' to the marriage.

The door suddenly opened and Gray appeared from behind it. Juvia quickly went to him and took his briefcase and coat. He mumbled a 'thank you' while walked to the bathroom. She watched the closed bathroom door.

They rarely talked. They busy with their works during the day. Juvia with her Blue Thread and boutique, while Gray with his business. And at night, he shut himself in his study, working again.

Sometimes she wondered why he agreed to their marriage. He didn't seem to be interested in her at all. Didn't he have anyone he loved? He was a businessman. A young and successful one. Not to mention that he was so handsome, with his black hair, his matured and manly voice and his every cool expression. If he was a superstar, she would be dead for marrying him.

**:D *** :D**


	5. Case: Drug Dealers

**New case. I don't know how to summarize this part. so, read, enjoy n review!**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did.**

Jellal looked into his drawer. He took a thick brown file. He looked into the details. Profiles of a few people. He stared at their pictures. The file was received about a week ago. Two days before the mission of getting Bora received. He had been considering rejecting the job. Even though the old man was not forcing him to take the job, but by analyzing the situations of both sides, he not really had choice. Truthfully, he had observed the subjects since the day he received the file. The result was quite disappointing. They were hard to approach and he might risk his team. All the subjects were extremely dangerous.

Levy entered the headquarters. She put her bag down and turned on her computer. She glanced at her boss. He looked disturbed. On his table was a thick file. Seemed that they would have a new mission.

"New job, Boss?" she asked. The young leader quickly kept the file back into his drawer. The bluenette hacker stared at her boss.

"No. It was an old file. Just looking back into history." He smiled. However, his smile didn't seem to convince Levy.

"How's last night mission? We left you by the sea alone."

"I handed the information to the authorities. We'll see the result in a few days. Don't worry."

It was Levy's turn to smile. She sometimes wondered how he could be so damn calm. Even when he almost caught up or trapped during missions.

"Jellal, I need to talk to you." Macau came into view. Romeo and Wendy were not with him.

"Okay." He waited for the older man to start. Macao whispered something to his ear. The light blue-haired guy's face changed but he remained calm. A few seconds of silent, he followed Macao.

"Stay in," he told Levy while stepping away.

Levy watched the two men left. Something was fishy.

:D *** :D

Jellal and Macao sat in a small restaurant. The place was quite full of people. Might be due to the breakfast served were quite appetizing. They eyed two male teenagers sat not far from them. Jellal then turned to the older man.

"Are you sure about this?" Macao neither replies nor nod. "If you don't want others to know, this mean you have to work alone. You understand why I can't involve."

"You just need to assist me with the plan. I need to do it fast," he finally replied.

"Macao-san, this is serious. Every mission I took would consider every member's safety. This one, I didn't see how you manage to escape safely," Jellal explained.

"I know this is serious and I need to do something about it. I've been searching for them for years. And I need to do this without Romeo knowing this."

"Macao-san, you have to distinguish between 'need' and 'want'. You …"

"Are you going to help me?" he cut him out. "If not, I'll just do it alone." He stood up, but Jellal pulled him sat down.

"We at least need Levy." Macao didn't say anything but stood up and left.

Jellal watched the two teenagers earlier. One of them was blond while the other was black-haired. He wondered how old exactly they were, because the incident happened four years ago. It was hard to believe that they involved. They were too young during that incident.

DAMN! He cursed himself silently. The new generations were out of hand. He had four blank years and the incident happened around that time. All the information he had during the blank years were supplied by his superior, that old man. Even the information about Macao and Levy.

He took his phone out and dialed a number. After waited for a few seconds, the call answered.

"Hey, I need some information," he said.

"That is a nice greeting, Jellal. Ops, sorry. Seigrein." A giggle heard from a woman of the other side. "What can I do for you?"

"I need the names of drug dealers. Teenagers, 17-20. One blond and the other black-haired. Involved in a killing crime four years ago."

"Killing crime? The earlier information does fit someone, but not the killing crime." His brows burrowed.

"Names?"

"Sting Eucliff and Rogue Cheney."

"I need to see you now." He closed his phone. He sighed.

_No killing. Just dealing drugs. What exactly had happened four years ago?_

:D *** :D

He stood by a road side. People walked past him. He watched the traffic light changed its colour. As the colour turned green, people waited by the road side quickly walked to the other side, and vice versa. Someone tapped his shoulder and stood beside him. A woman with long, black hair.

"Tell me everything happened during my blank years." The woman smiled.

"Your blank years? It was four years, Je – Seigrein. How do you think I can tell you everything? Unless you want to know about Erza Scarlet." Her last words made him turned to her.

"Ultear…"

"I want to help you. Furthermore, it's my job to assist you, but … Those four years is a long period. A lot of things happened after you're caught."

"Then, tell me the details of Macao-san's case."

"All we had was that he killed his wife out of jealousy. During the interrogation, he kept silent. He only confessed to his crime. You knew all of it."

"The kids?"

"Which kids?"

"The names I asked."

"Eucliff and Cheney? What's the connection to Macao's case?"

"I don't know. He insisted that he need to do something about them."

"I'll try to check on it again." She stepped forward but stopped and spun around. "By the way, the old man asked me about 'that' mission. You're going to do it?"

"I haven't decided yet. I … "

"Jellal," she whispered to his right ear. "Sometimes we need to risk something to achieve something better. As far as I concern, I couldn't manage to lose you. Again." She left to the other side of the road after planted a kiss on his cheek.

He looked around, to catch Erza Scarlet glared at him sharply. He sighed. Ultear was always behaved like that when the red-haired police officer around.

She followed him as he left to the other side of the road. He had no choice but to bring her back to his 'office'.

"You know that bitch?" she asked as they arrived at the Blue Thread's place.

"Which bitch?" he asked her back. He looked for his phone in his drawer.

"That Ultear bitch," she replied. He was trying to open the drawer. It was stucked.

"She is a good person."

"For a bitch, she's the best."

"At least she came to me and told me what happened to my brother." He stood up with his back facing her. She gaped.

"Seigrein, I … I don't know that you're his brother." He chuckled.

"Tell me what had happened that night. You were there."

"Seig, I don't …"

"I asked the same thing from Ultear. She told me that you're the only survivor."

"She told you?" Her voice shivered. He spun around and faced her.

"You knew the real situation at that time." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Seig…" She touched his face.

"Erza, you should stop seeing me, following me when you only care about my brother. I'm not my brother." He took her hand off his face.

He returned to his table but Erza grabbed his arm.

"Seigrein, I was there. I saw him. His face." He turned to her. He could sense her inconvenience to talk about it. "His eyes. They were looking at me. Directly into my eyes. They were … blank. Soulless. He looked at me as he didn't even know me." She closed her eyes, remembering the situation. His hand slowly touched her arm, waited for her to picturing the incident. "We were in the same couch. I was the only one that still breathing. And him. We both were pointing our guns to each other. It took me fifteen minutes to shoot him. A few inches above his heart." He raised his hand to touch her shoulder when someone's voice disturbed them.

"Jellal, are you in there?!" It was Ultear's voice. She kept knocking the door while shouting his name. She sounded panic. "Jellal!"

The bluenette silent and the red-head police officer gaped. She stared at him with half-opened mouth. She tried to look into his eyes.

"Jellal?" Her voice almost died.

He walked to the door, leaving the girl still shocking.

"Jellal, thank god you're in here." Ultear inhaled. "I almost thinking of breaking the door. I couldn't reach your…" Her eyes widened as she saw her coworker behind him. "…phone."

"You have anything for me?" he asked, pulled her out of the office.

"Erza?" she asked, searching for his eyes, demanding confirmation. But he just repeated his question. She pulled her hand off, made both of them stopped. "We spotted him somewhere around west of the city."

"Him?" he asked her back. "Heading where?"

"I don't know. I asked Meredy to hack traffic security system. I afraid that …"

"He is going to see them. He is serious." He looked troubled. "Come on." They ran over stairs that brought them into bright light of the afternoon. He called someone.

"Hello. Levy?"

"Boss?" the recipient asked back.

"I need you to locate Macao-san. Immediately!" He jumped into a black sport car. The black-haired police officer sat at the driver seat. "Bring me to where he last seen." The woman nodded.

A few minutes later, he received a phone call from the small hacker. Then, he asked Ultear to drive them to where Levy told him. And, they arrived at a warehouse in the west of the city.

Ultear took out her gun as they slowly walked toward the warehouse. The environment was so silent and suspicious. Jellal walked ahead of her.

The building was empty.

:D *** :D

**I hope they safe.**


	6. Great Truth

**After a long time 'ignoring' this story...**

**A new chapter with a little complex..emm...whatever...just read**

**READ THIS!**

**p/s: the non-****_italic _****is conversation between Jellal and Erza and italic is conversation between Ultear and Macao. Please don't get confuse**

:D *** :D

As they walked farer into the warehouse, they heard voices. Sounded quite a chaos. Sometimes laughter heard. They might be more than five people, calculated from the mass of laughter and different voices heard. Jellal and Ultear tried to get close enough with them, so that they could see what was happening.

"Someone is trying to be smart." Laughter followed.

One second later, someone cried in pain heard. Jellal worried. He really hoped that his friend was in good shape. He tried not to think anything negative. They hid behind mountain of arranged boxes. From far they could see the cause of the laughter. Jellal gaped, and cursed under his breath. He had been so careless.

"If you tell me why you're here, I may reduce your punishment for broken into our place."

It was Sting Eucliff. One of the drug dealers that Macao mentioned before. Jellal searched for the other one. He wasn't there.

"I'm going to kill you," Macao said.

He received a mass of laughter from the gang.

"I really want to see how you do that."

The blond raised the bat in his hand and swung it right to the older man's head. Macao fell onto the floor. Blood ran down his head and soaked the floor. Sting got down to his knees and lowered his body closed to the intruder.

"You messed with the wrong people," he whispered to Macao's ear. The old man chuckled.

"I won't leave till I kill you. I'll make you pay for what you've done to my wife," he said.

The blond laughed, followed by the others.

"Which one was your wife? I had tasted many girls before," he asked, giggling.

"Bastard!" He tried to lift up his body, but the teenager kicked him on his back. The old man screamed. Every inch of his body was painful.

"Hey!" Their attention changed to a new voice. "We have a lot of guests today."

Jellal and Ultear came out from their hide out with their hands in the air. Behind them, a black-haired boy pushed them to walk forward, with gun pointed to their backs. Sting grinned.

"Well, it must be Christmas." They laughed out loud.

They placed the three intruders together in one place.

"Look, it's Ultear Milcovich." Sting stepped closer to the police officer. "I never imagine our next meeting would be like this." He giggled. "But I'm so sad because our meeting is damn short." He grinned. "I'll miss you."

Rouge raised his gun again. He released one shot and hit Macao's leg. The three stepped backward to avoid the next bullets. Jellal helped his friend escaped.

However, one hit him on his back. He fell on Macao. He could feel his blood running out of his body and his heart accelerating. Ultear covered them by released some shots. Suddenly, her gun seized from behind and she was pulled to hide. Jellal took another gun from Macao and stepped in front of the gang.

Ultear leaned against the tower of boxes, caught her breath.

"Crap," she sighed. Macao tried to follow his leader but the police office halted him.

Sounds of fired guns heard nonstop. After five minutes, the scene turned silent. Ultear helped Macao to stand and paced out of the hide out. The sight was awfully surprising. Only one man standing with bodies scattered all over the place. Macao gaped. Jellal spun around. His eyes blank. Suddenly, he fell onto the floor. Unconcious.

:D *** :D

Ultear gave Macao a glass of hot coffee. She then sat next to him.

"Why did you go and see them?" She didn't waste time to clear her confusion.

Macao hesitated to answer, so he stayed silent.

"You don't have to be so distant. I knew everything about you, about your team. And every mission you had taken. And, perhaps I'm the only one knew about the man in there. And thing that happened just now."

Macao stared at her, before switched to a closed door where Jellal currently 'sleeping'.

"Your file stated that you'd sentenced for two years of jail for killing your wife. Out of jealousy. But – " She took a sip from her glass. "Jellal told me a different thing. Where those two were involved."

"Who are you?" he asked, earned a chuckle from her.

"Hmm…I would say, I am one of those people behind the Blue Thread. I chose each of you. Except for that girl, Juvia. I don't know why he was so interested with her."

"So you knew us? Each of us?" He wasn't convinced.

The door opened and Jellal appeared from it. He was shirtless but his upper torso was bandaged. Ultear smiled to him but he frowned. He sat next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

Macao raised his brows, disbelieved to what he had heard.

"You pulled the trigger," Ultear answered calmly.

Macao glanced at the woman. He couldn't understand how she could be so honest and calm.

"They died?"

"Unluckily…no," she chuckled.

"The gun?"

"You took mine, and his." She meant Macao's belonging.

Jellal brushed his face, and then slumped onto the couch.

"I thought that when I didn't bring any, I could change things. Seemed nothing is change. I shouldn't do fieldwork." He obviously upset with himself.

"Hey, they didn't die, okay. They just injured." She tried to calm him down.

"You should've let me die four years ago!" he snapped.

He stood up and walked back into the room. A few minutes later, he came back with his shirt on. He didn't join them back but left.

Macao speechless. He always wondered what kind of crime his boss did before. He wasn't a kind that would even kill a cat. But things happened that day confused him even more.

:D *** :D

Jellal paced between the crowds of people. Some walked faster than the others. He stopped at a junction, waiting for the light to green. As it turned green, he paced to the other side. However, someone grabbed his hand in the middle of the road. He slowly turned around. A scarlet-haired woman stared at him. Her mouth opened but no word came out. He slowly pulled his hand off and continued his halted walk. The woman followed him, till they reached a park.

"Till when are you going to follow me?" He faced her.

"Jellal?" he stared into her eyes.

"Go away. I almost killed you once, and I'm not going to kill you today. Leave me alone."

He spun around and walked, but she halted him again. She pulled him faced her and hit him right on his face. Not giving him any chance to speak. Jellal fell onto the ground.

"Kill me? I'm the one that kill you that day! What the hell had going on? I saw you died. And now…" She still shocked.

"Unfortunately, you missed. You should have checked whether you really killed me or not. You should have made sure that I died." He stood up. He brushed his swollen jaw.

"What? What do you mean? I saw you die. I was there during your execution."

_"Still remember a mass murder at the subway station in the middle of the city four years ago?" Ultear asked, took a sip of her coffee._

_"At the subway? Yeah, I remembered. Why? The news said that he was electrocuted to death," Macao replied._

_"Yes, the news said it. Had the news tell you who the criminal was?" she asked again._

_He thought about it before gave an unsurprising answer, "No. Who did it?" Ultear remained calm and cool. "Are you telling me that…" Her eyes seemed to agree with him. "What happened?" he asked, disbelieved._

_"That was the first case I had to handle after I promoted to my position now. To prevent chaos, we hide all the details about the case. Everything. The criminal, number of survivors, number of deaths. We just made a rough explanation that could satisfy public," she explained._

_"So, the news was wrong that he is still alive. He was not executed, right?"_

"I came back to life," he answered.

"But…how?" Erza asked.

_"He was executed. We brought a witness; to make the world believed that he died. He was electrocuted. To death. As she saw it." Ultear continued._

_"Who is she?" he asked quickly._

_"Erza Scarlet. The sole unhurt survivor. And, she was the only one that saw his face." Macao stared to the woman. Still disbelieved. "After he died, we injected him with adrenaline, to bring him back. (_I saw this method in Nikita. I don't know if it's really work._) That's what she doesn't know."_

_"Why? Why'd you do that? He killed almost 300 people in just one day, just within a few hours."_

"Till now, I don't know what happened at the subway station. I couldn't recall any memory about the mass murder I did four years ago."

_"We believed that he was just a toy. After the incident, he lost his memory. He forgot everything, except…Erza. It might be because of she was the last one he saw before he fainted."_

_"Fainted? Erza shot him?" he asked for details._

_"No. Actually, Erza did shot him. She claimed that. But we found no bullet in his body."_

_"How'd that happened?"_

_"Dunno. At first, we thought that he was drugged or hypnotized to commit the murder, but we found no trace of drug." Macao paused after the explanation. He didn't know to believe it or not._

"They kept me for two years. Then, they gave me a new identity."

"Seigrein." Jellal nodded. "They still monitor you?" she asked. He nodded again.

"They afraid that I might strike again. Anytime."

_"That's why we create Blue Thread. We gotta make use of him. We believed that the real people behind the mass murder still got their eyes on him. Even though we gave him a new identity, a new life."_

"But, you won't do it again. Right?" Erza assured him.

He smiled bitterly.

"Almost," he said, almost whispered.

_"Why are you telling me this?" Macao asked._

_"Because I can't be with him all the time, to avoid things like that happened. And I need someone to be around him. All the time."_

_"You don't believe in him, don't you?" he asked._

_"No. I just want to make sure that he's not alone. I want him to know that he is not alone."_

_She made him silent._

"You still have me."

He turned to the woman sat next to him. He stared into her eyes. She wasn't lying. Slowly, a curve of smile appeared on his face.

:D *** :D

_**I dont own Fairy Tail!**_


	7. Reason

**WELCOME A NEW CASE!**

Jellal sat in his new headquarters. The one he asked Levy to find after the old place location known by Erza. Beside the woman being the reason, he had thought about changing place. Because people like them couldn't stay in one place for long. The new headquarters located in the middle of the city. It was the team's policy to live in a busy place. Well, you need a forest to hide a tree.

Macao jumped and sat onto his table, and stared into his eyes. The young man startled.

"I think you shouldn't believe to that woman much." Jellal raised his eyebrows. "She told me everything about you." He gaped.

"How much is that 'everything'?" he asked. Macao smiled.

"How much that 'everything' can hold, well that much."

Jellal sighed. He wished that he could say anything that could erase whatever his subordinate think about him. Because he knew what the man was thinking now.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." The older man jumped on his feet. Jellal still with his thought but followed the older man.

They walked on a lonely pedestrian street. Macao not saying any word, made his leader curious. Especially about his thought. What had he thought after he knew the truth?

"I knew her when we were in college." Jellal forwent his intention to ask when the older man started his word.

"Huh?" Macao smiled.

"My wife," he said. "She grew up being a troublesome kid. Family problems, peer problems. She had a tough life." He took a deep breath. "I started to date her when she was in rehab."

"Rehab?" Jellal asked.

"She started taken drugs when she was 15. During the rehab session, she kept saying that she couldn't change. She had been depended on that thing for too long; till she couldn't believe there's life without it."

"But, you did change her, right?" He was getting interested into the older man's story.

"I did. I married her. We had Romeo about a year later. I never seen her so happy." He paused. Jellal decided to wait for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Then, how…?" The older man's heavy sigh stopped him from continued.

"The two brats came to her. Selling those drugs. It was economic recession, so money was really hard to get. Furthermore, I was fired from my job. Both of us were stressed."

"That wouldn't be the reason why you killed her, right?"

"No. She was the only woman I love. She was a very lovely woman, a very caring mother. As Romeo knew her. That's why I killed her. I want to remember her as such woman. I want Romeo to remember her as such mother. Not an immoral person," he explained.

Jellal had no word to comfort the older man, but he knew one thing. Love is complex. As the love between Juvia and Gray. As the relationship between him and Erza.

Suddenly, Macao grabbed his shoulder.

"Why do you think I told you this?" he asked. Jellal raised his shoulders.

"You wanted to explain why you eagerly looked for the teenagers?" he asked him back, innocently.

"Well, I knew your secret, so I want you to know my secret as well. It's fair."

"Fair?" Jellal still confused.

"I got your back, don't worry about that." Macao playfully punched his left chest. Jellal confusingly nodded.

"One more thing, do not tell what I've told you to Romeo. Understand?" He nodded again. Macao continued to walk. "Another thing," he turned to his leader again. "Thanks for not killing those boys. I don't want you to stain your hands or feel guilty. You're not doing any wrong," Macao assured him. Jellal nodded, liked a child being advised for his doings.

:D***:D

Ultear roughly banged her table with files she'd been carrying. Then she slumped herself onto her chair and gave out a heavy sigh.

"Rough day?" She looked up.

Erza leaned at her door's frame. The woman neither smiles nor frowns. She then took a seat in front of the officer.

"I was very mad when you demoted me four years ago," she started.

"I never demoted you, Erza. I told you before. It's for your own safety. You can't be on the special team anymore. Your cover blown," Ultear explained.

"I know." Erza rolled her eyes.

"Then, I guess you're here for another reason." Erza turned her face away. "I still admired your skills in avoiding CCTV to come here. This is not your authorize place." Erza looked back at her.

"Jellal. I met him yesterday."

Ultear a little surprised. She almost forgot that Erza had known the secret.

"So?"

"He told me everything." She raised her brows. "You lied about his death. You kept him for two years, torturing him. Then you released him, but you still keep an eye on him move."

Ultear gave out another sigh. _She might not know the whole thing._

"It's not your concern. I don't have to tell you anything." She tidied up her table.

"Yes, it is. He's my friend."

"So, what can you do? He told you everything, right? Did he tell you that we didn't get the reason why he killed those people? They are innocent," she cut her off.

"These two years after you released him, have he done anything? No, he did nothing. He just spent his life normally. Can't you just leave him alone?"

"Did he tell you what happened within the two years we kept him from the outside world?" Erza silent. "No, right? Then you don't have the right to say anything about how we do our work. Now please leave. I have a lot of things to do."

Erza crumpled her fingers.

"All of you don't have to monitor him all the time. I can take care of him myself." She walked to the door.

Ultear stared to the woman. She hoped that she didn't do anything that would disturb Blue Thread.

:D***:D

**Heheh...the case not yet detailed...heheh...I'm sorry...Maybe next chapter?**


End file.
